


Im always there for you.

by StayhereforCB



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Parenting, But soobin makes sure he feels loved, Childhood Sweethearts, Emotional, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Soobin hates yeonjun at first, Soobin is a sweetheart, Theyre sooo in love, Yeonjun's parents are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: "Wanna go on a date with me, Soobin?""Is this the part where i say yes, and you go back to your pack laughing because it was just a dumb dare?"(Soobin is sure he hates Yeonjun. Years and years later, they're married.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Im always there for you.

Yeonjun is sitting with his friends in the cafeteria, talking loudly and excitedly about some games theyre going to attend apparently after school together. 

Soobin is eating calmly, trying to focus on his own friends, Kai and Taehyun. Theyre bickering over food, and really, Soobin wants to join too, but his ears are only listening to Yeonjun's laughter. He is so sick of it. Can he shut up, for a minute please?

He didnt know why the presence of Yeonjun annoyed him. It just did, and it was tiring. Sharing classes, going home with the same bus, meeting him at the grocery store.. its always Yeonjun.

So when the slightly older boy stands up from their table, thinking he is finally leaving, he lets out a sigh. But with his eyes following him, he can see the boy coming in his direction. Oh god, not today.. he adverts his gaze from him when their eyes meet, and sips on his almond milk to pretend he didnt see this shit storm coming.

"Hey." He simply says, and Soobin looks up to a black haired, crazily attractive boy. He was even more amazing from up close. But hey, you hate him!

"Um, hi?" the younger puts down his milk and props his head up with his palm, acting like he is not taken aback. Yeonjun looks at him in the eye, and Soobins friends are shocked too, they never talked to one of the popular boys in school, ever.

"Whats your name?" The audacity! 

"We literally share 4 classes..since 9th grade." And Yeonjun has the nerve to chuckle at that, perfect lips turning into a small smile. It wasnt fair, God surely took her time on making Yeonjun, leaving everyone else ugly on this planet.

"Im Choi Soobin. What do you need?" the younger adds, trying to be nice and polite, because he isnt that kind of person who loves to make people hate him. 

"Hi im Kai!" Soobin face palms, embarrassed. Of course. Kai. Yeonjun spares him a glance, soft smile on his lips.

"Shut up Kai.." Taehyun, thank God, is the normal one among his friends, glad that Beomgyu is not present, because that would be a disaster. Because, in fact, Gyu is the only one who knows about his love-hate feelings towards Yeonjun. He keeps telling Soobin to stop hate on him for literally no reasons. To be completely honest, it's not fair to hate him, he knows that, only because he is popular, loved, incredibly talented and funny. And handsome. And cute. But he couldnt stop himself, he just felt annoyed, palms going sweaty, heartbeat picking up when they locked eyes, tummy feeling fuzzy and tight when he smiled. It's clearly hate. 

"Wanna go on a date with me, Soobin?" Okay. What? Taehyun chokes on his apple juice, along with Soobin going suddenly pale. Ah, there it is, the sweat, the feelings. He can feel himself blushing, face going noticeably redder by the second. 

"Is this the part where i say yes, and you go back to your pack laughing because it was just a dumb dare?" Soobin is curious, mad, even. This isnt funny. He looks back behind Yeonjun, and notices that his friends are gone. They arent looking at them, they arent watching this, giggling. 

"What? No!" Yeonjun looks confused, his eyes growing wide, but theres not a single lie detected.. suspicious. 

"Then what is this? Why would you ask me out? You just asked for name." He tries to laugh, but its dead in his throat, just like his brain. Its dead. He keeps blinking stupidly, not understanding anything. 

"Youre cute, thats it." Reasonable enough, right? Wrong! Out of all the people, why would Choi Yeonjun, the popular cute guy want to go on a date with Choi Soobin, the boring nobody? Didnt make sense. He couldnt even open his mouth to react, thinking about all the fanfictions and movies to try and guess what should he do in this situation, lost in his thoughts. Until a sharp pain from his leg shakes him out of his train of thoughts, a kick to his leg by no other than fucking Taehyun, mouthing a simple but aggressive 'say yes you dumb fuck!' 

"Okay." really smart, Soobin, eloquent. Amazing answer, definitely not lame. Yeonjun gives him a smile, blinding like the sun and so so cute, the younger has to look away but he decides to go blind instead. Excellent choice. 

"Give me your number, then." Yeonjun was so confident, and for good reasons, but it makes Soobin blush again so he didnt quite like it. He gives his phone to the younger, and Soobin types in his number real fast so he can escape this situation quickly. Why did he say yes? It doesnt matter.

Fast forward to 4th and last year into university, after 5 years of dating, Soobin can easily say that saying yes was the absolute perfect and best decision he has ever made. Yeonjun turned out to be more than his looks and being cute, despite thinking he would be boring and too egoistic. Choi Yeonjun was sweet, funny, caring, hard working, kind, considerate. You name it. Every single good trait fits him. He was just perfect. 

They decided to be boyfriends after the 3rd date, in only just 3 weeks and four days. The younger realised his 'hatred' towards the older boy was simply a crush, spiced with some internal hatred for being attracted to a boy. That quickly changed when he came out of the closet, holding Yeonjun's hand in his own bigger ones. Soobin liked the way the older treated him, like he was precious, like he was the best thing he could ever ask for, and he also liked how Yeonjun only looked at him, and noone else ever. Now, hes not going to lie, there were downs in their relationship, of course,like in every healthy one. One, for example:

Yeonjun didnt want Soobin to meet his parents, and every normal person would ask, why in the hell not? Well, turns out, Yeonjun's parents weren't the nicest in the whole world. They didnt like Yeonjun's choice of hobbies, sports, future plans. They also, not surprisingly, hated his sexual orientation. With a burning passion. It took them months and months to accept he wanted to be a photographer and nothing else. Accepting that he was gay, with a boyfriend? No way. It wasnt a big fight, but they cried in each others arms nonetheless afterwards. Each and every down was making them stronger and stronger, hence their relatively long lasting relationship. 

When they decided to go to the same university, along with Soobin's best friends Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai, they became inseparable in no time. They shared an apartment, and yes, you could say it was a bit early, only dating for a year and moving in together already, but it wasnt a problem for the two lovers. They went well together, they loved to be with each other, so it wasnt a menace. 

Yeonjun literally glowed, each day being more comfortable, like a tiny flower blooming. One night, he was in Soobin's arms, watching a series none of them really cared about, when he started squirming in Soobin's hold. 

"... I want to dye my hair. And throw out my entire closet. And i want to go and get my nails done." He said, slightly scared and anxious.

"Okay. So?" 

"You wouldnt mind?" 

"You getting comfortable in your body? Oh, very much. I would absolutely, a hundred percent hate seeing you happy and content with yourself." Soobin joked, pulling him closer, placing his chin on the youngers shoulder, kissing his neck a few times, once, twice. Yeonjun felt like crying. 

The next day, Soobin booked him an appointment to a nail salon, a hair salon and decided to go on a shopping spree with the older boy after classes. Yeonjun, again, felt like crying. For once in his life, he felt appreciated and accepted. He wasnt afraid anymore.

With his hair pink, nails black and yellow, clothes colorful and very, you could say, feminine, he felt alive. And Soobin loved every second of it, he wouldnt have thought that loving this boy more was possible. Seeing him turn into what he truly wanted was freeing, and he changed inside too. Yeonjun was happier, more cheerful and more outgoing. He also said bye to his parents, forever. It wasnt a dramatic movie like ending, Yeonjun just packed his bag, said a calm, emotional "fuck you. For making me anxious, for making me hate myself. For making me question everything. You should be ashamed of yourself." And that was it, the final straw, the point where he finally felt all the burden come off of his shoulders. Finally.

And thats how they're here now. 

September 17th, few days after the older's birthday, in their room. The air was tense, everything was quiet and somewhat gloomy. Outside the weather chose to be like that too, gloomy and sad, with rain and violent wind blowing through the trees. The sun was hiding behind angry black clouds, not daring to come out, like it was scared. Perfectly describing Yeonjun's feelings. The older boy is restless, his feet anxiously tapping on the floor beneath him, his body sinking into the couch with hot tea in his favorite mug. 

Soobin didnt question it, he knew better, but still chose to sit down next to him, wordless and trying to come up with a plan, to make his boyfriend feel better without making the whole situation worse. 

He slowly but calmly says his words, making sure his words arent harsh. Still, he doesnt feel like he is walking on eggshells with the boy, since he never in their relationship had to ever do that. 

"Baby, is there something i can do for you?" 

Yeonjun doesnt move, doesnt bat an eyelash at the words, but inside, oh god, inside he feels like the war he fights is eating him alive. He loves Soobin. He loves the boy with all his heart, every cell in his body is in love with him. 

"Do you want me to leave you alone now? I can just go to the room, its totally fine." 

He finally looks at him, with unshed tears in his beautiful brown eyes which Soobin adores with all of his being. The younger feels like this is the moment he shall step in, and so he does, still careful. He first brushes the hair out of Yeonjun's face, the face thst once made his blood boil in his chest, the one he mistaked as hate. How could he ever hate this gorgeous, beautiful boy, the one he would do anything for.

Next, he hugs him close, and lets out a sigh when the smaller body relaxes into the touch, head sinking on Soobin's shoulder. Small hands find their ways to Soobins torso, fisting the soft cotton shirt he is wearing. 

They dont say anything for a while, just content with the proximity, with the way they can feel each other's heartbeat. Soobin smells like home, like the flowery scent of the summer, like old, cherished memories. Yeonjun cant help but cling more into the hug, body entirely pressed against the youngers, face hidden in the crook of his neck. He breathes in, and breaths out, counting. Soobin doesnt tell him how it makes his back hurt from the angle, he doesnt say that his own feelings are getting all over the place in worry for the older. 

"My parents wont be there when we get married, Soobin." 

His words are dripping with sadness, hurt and a little bit of anger. Soobin hugs him tighter, now knowing that the boy is deeply hurt by everything that had happened to him when he was younger, it all went down the toilet, his forever need to prove his parents he is worthy of love. Yeonjun wasnt weak mentally, they worked on his stability over the years, with success, but this one particular topic made his heart ache and break into million little pieces each and every time he thought about it. When he was younger, he though that it was impossible to break something that wasnt even whole to start with, he thought the void inside was unable to fill up. But then Soobin gave him a chance. He fixed everything, he was there to fill up the void, to glue the pieces together, to take care of him and smother him in love and nothing else. He stayed with him, always. 

"You deserved so much better, baby. You know that, right?" Soobin was careful with his words, he paused a bit to think, should he say this?

"And i'll be there. Everyone who loves you and cherishes you will be there to make it beautiful and memorable, i promise you it will be the best day in our lives. I wont let them hurt you again, i will never let you feel worthless, because you are not. Youre so perfect Yeonjun, youre so strong and so beautiful inside out." The tears from Yeonjun's eyes are free, theyre free to roam down on his cheeks now, and it starts to get a bit better. Its all better. Soobin. Soobin is there, he will stay. 

Its been 10 years since they started dating, and one day after their beautiful, perfect wedding. Yeonjun never, not even for a second thought about his parents. 

Soobin was there, and he is there now. And he will be there forever.


End file.
